NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II
NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT UK brand. It took place on January 12, 2020 at the Empress Ballroom in Blackpool, Lancashire, England. It was the third event promoted under the NXT UK TakeOver chronology. Five matches were contested at the event. In the main event, Walter defeated Joe Coffey by submission to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship. In their matches, Gallus (Mark Coffey and Wolfgang) defeated Imperium (Fabian Aichner and Marcel Barthel) and Grizzled Young Veterans (Zack Gibson and James Drake), and Mark Andrews and Flash Morgan Webster in a 4-way tag team ladder match to retain the NXT UK Tag Team Championship, and Kay Lee Ray retained the NXT UK Women's Championship by defeating Toni Storm and Piper Niven in a triple threat match. Production Background NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, when WWE's NXT brand held their second live special on the WWE Network. The NXT UK brand debuted in August 2018 and subsequently adopted their sister brand's TakeOver specials, beginning with NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool in 2019. On November 16, 2019 on WWE.com announced that a third NXT UK TakeOver would take place yet again in Blackpool. Storylines The card will include matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters to build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the NXT UK brand. Storylines are produced on the NXT UK television program. On the November 7 episode of NXT UK, Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster's match ended in a no contest after Gallus and Imperium interfered. On the December 12 episode of NXT UK, Gallus' title match against Imperium's Marcel Barthel and Fabian Aichner ended in a no contest after Mark Andrews, Flash Morgan Webster and Grizzled Young Veterans brawled. Then, Johnny Saint and Sid Scala came out and announced that Gallus will defend against Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster, Grizzled Young Veterans and Imperium at NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool II in a ladder match. On the November 28 episode of NXT UK, after Piper Niven's match against Jinny, Toni Storm returned and attacked Kay Lee Ray. Then on the December 5 episode of NXT UK, after Toni Storm's match with Killer Kelly, Ray attacked Storm and Niven came out and helped but Storm however said that she did not need Niven's help. On the December 12 episode of NXT UK, after Kay Lee Ray's match with Isla Dawn, Ray grabbed the mic and talked trash about Storm and Niven only for them to come out and Ray attacked both superstars. As Ray was leaving, Sid Scala announced that Ray will defend her title against Storm and Niven in a triple-threat match at NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool II. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * NXT UK TakeOver * List of NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT UK TakeOver series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment NXT pay-per-view events Category:WWE Network events Category:2020 NXT pay-per-view events